tetrahydrocannabearinolfandomcom-20200213-history
Pasta Express
Pasta Express is a very long running series of trollpastas written by Panda Express. Overview The whole fucking series is set in this one universe where all other universes are the same universe all in one universe, which basically means that it makes billions of references to other series and even steals characters straight from other series. As far as plot goes, Pasta Express involves many generic lost episodes of television shows, corruptions of video games, theories usually involving a nuclear war or the main characters cooking meth to feed their addiction to escape their depressing reality. Death also seems to not apply in the Pasta Express universe, seeing as how lost episodes and other stories often result in almost every character dying, yet reappearing in future pastas. Examples of this occurrence are every character in Full House and the rivaling Horafisk and Fiskkuk families. A common element in Pasta Express is the overuse of Swedish stereotypes, such as the Horafisks and Fiskkuks, and how both families catch and sell fish for a living, implying that all or at least the majority of Swedish people are involved with fish in some way. This is an older occurrence that is rarely used today. The Horafisk and Fiskkuk families are another known set of characters. Though never directly mentioned in the pastas, the two families are actually related, but were split sometime in history. Since then they have kind of been rivals, coexisting peacefully with each other's businesses and some family members associating with the other's, however they have conflicts over a few of their family members killing the other's. Known Horafisks are Beowulf and Hingderdingder; known Fiskkuks are Olaf and Hrothgar. The names of the families derived from a half-assed Google translation of "bitch fish" and "fish dick" into Swedish. In Pasta Express, Breaking Bad never happened but sort of did, and only really happened when Hal from Malcolm in the Middle fell unconscious after smoking a fuckton of weed and having an insane dream in which he was a meth dealer that he attempted to live later on, when the guys from Full House took notice and told him to get out of his insane Breaking Bad fantasy, implying that they knew about the show but either not his role in it or it didn't really exist but almost did or just existed with another guy playing Walter White. The Walking Dead, however, is a show within the series, but Hershel was never killed, but instead Hershel turned all the other characters into Hershels, who killed all of the walkers and founded a new society where they all lived in peace foreever, called "Hershel's Land". Pokemon are also relevant in the series, as both just a fictional thing and reality. Various creepypasta characters such as Slenderman, Jeff the Killer and most importantly EVIL PATRIXXX appear multiple times in the series, usually with Slenderman and Jeff living in an apartment building in the "creepypasta world" with EVIL PATRIXXX living in a cave in the "trollpasta universe". All of the pastas in Pasta Express are written by a guy on some serious weed.